<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're The One That I Want by BlackAcre13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904013">You're The One That I Want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAcre13/pseuds/BlackAcre13'>BlackAcre13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAcre13/pseuds/BlackAcre13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Junior year, Ellie. It's supposed to be hard, but one of your final years. Almost senior year!" Her mother grinned, looking at Louise with love in her eyes.</p><p>"The best year to move your daughter across the ocean to the states, mm?" Louise scoffed.</p><p>"El--"</p><p>Louise held up a hand and sighed. She was going to have to choose her battles more carefully. Soon, she might only have her mother and father to confide in. Her best friend? Still in Australia. The group she'd eaten lunch with since grade school? Australia. Her--her--what was she exactly? How did you describe a girl—a woman—and what she meant to Louise and what they meant to each other?</p><p>(The sort of Grease AU that nobody asked for. But I mean, Danny, Australia, Sandy Bullock? Had to be done.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lou Miller (Ocean's)/Original Character(s), Lou Miller/Danny Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Louise/Australia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The sort of Grease AU that nobody asked for. But I mean, Danny, Australia, Sandy Bullock? Had to be done. Here we go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>They think our love is just a growing pain</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why don’t they understand</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s just a crying shame</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their lips are lying, only real is real</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We stop the fight right now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We got to be what we feel</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"It'll be a place to start over Ellie. Fresh start. Reinvent yourself. Really enjoy your last two years before college."</p><p> </p><p>Louise rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. It had been the same speech in multiple varieties fifty times over. She knew it was a new place. She knew it was a fresh start. The issue was that she didn't have a say in the matter. And it wasn’t a few blocks over, or a new town or even a new province or state. It was an entirely different country. More than an ocean away.</p><p> </p><p>She'd be eighteen in two years. She didn't truly have to listen to her parents then. If she were really determined to stay in Australia, she probably could have. But she would've been completely and utterly alone. </p><p> </p><p>The truth was, she needed her parents more than she'd care to admit. It was only one of the reasons she was so afraid of telling them more about who she really was.</p><p> </p><p>She smoothed out one of the wrinkles on her skirt and tucked a loose lock behind her ear. </p><p> </p><p>Her mother straightened out her shirt and sent her a wink.</p><p> </p><p>"Junior year, Ellie. It's supposed to be hard, but one of your final years. Almost senior year!" Her mother grinned, looking at Louise with love in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"The best year to move your daughter across the ocean to the states, mm?" Louise scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>"El--"</p><p> </p><p>Louise held up a hand and sighed. She was going to have to choose her battles more carefully. Soon, she might only have her mother and father to confide in. Her best friend? Still in Australia. The group she'd eaten lunch with since grade school? Australia. Her--her--what was she exactly? How did you describe a girl—a woman—and what she meant to Louise and what they meant to each other?</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I can't take it anymore!" Louise laughed, shimmying out of the knee-length skirt and letting it pool to the floor. "Hand me those."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Louise grabbed the hairkerchief tight and pulled her ponytail loose with a tug letting the light blonde locks fall messily on her shoulders.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You know?" Addie smiled. "I don't think I will. Your legs are quite nice."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah?" Louise laughed, wiggling her hips at Addie. "Give me the jeans."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You'll have to catch me first." Addie offered, snatching the jeans and darting to the other side of the room.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Adelaide, you little...shit." Lou laughed, bolting after her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, Miss Miller. Did you just cuss? That's no way for a proper lady to act." Addie giggled, holding the jeans up over her head as she stood on top of Louise's bed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Louise wasn't laughing anymore. In fact, she felt as if all the oxygen had left the room. Her head was buzzing. And her nerves were ice cold.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Addie looked down at Louise, who was still standing in front of the bed, practically immobile. Addie couldn't tell if Louise was staring that intently at her or if her mind was completely elsewhere.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ellie?" Addie whispered, reaching out a hand to touch Louise's chin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Louise didn't answer. She looked up into Addie's eyes and smiled softly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You with me, Louise?" Addie smiled, stroking Louise's chin softly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Louise gripped the hand under her chin gently, holding it for comfort. Without thinking, she kissed it softly on the palm.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her chest warmed when Addie didn't say anything or move her hand away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Louise felt bold. Felt different. She raised a leg to climb onto the bed, kneeling next to Addie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Addie slowly squatted down to kneel beside Louise giving her a puzzling expression.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Addie." Louise whispered, pulling the jeans out of her other hand and throwing them on the floor.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Addie didn't say anything. Louise was still holding her hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Addie." Louise repeated, almost tearful.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"El, what is it? What is it, sweetie?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Louise looked into Addie's eyes that were so hopeful and so lovely. She wanted to cry. She wanted to sing. She wanted—she wanted… the thought surprised her as much as it didn’t.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I want to kiss you." Louise whispered before she could stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just as quickly as they'd risen to the surface of her brain, they had raced off the tip of her tongue.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Addie looked down and pondered for a moment. Louise's heart stopped. Maybe this was one of those thoughts you weren’t supposed to say out loud or act upon. She stood frozen.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry," Louise fumbled, "I shouldn't--"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Addie pressed a finger to Louise's lips and smiled. "I think I'd like that. Very much."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Louise was giddy again and couldn't help the big smile of relief and excitement that broke out on her face. She leaned forward slightly and brushed Addie's hair back from her face. Addie could feel Louise's gentle breath on her skin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Louise leaned in more, pressing soft lips to soft lips slowly. She could feel Addie smiling into the kiss which made her braver. She licked along Addie's bottom lip hoping she'd understand that Louise wanted her to part them so she could explore even more. Addie obliged and Louise smiled, allowing herself to take the kiss deeper and further, tongue against lips, and tongue against tongue. She had never been able to communicate this way without words before.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Louise could feel something twist in her panties and pushed the thought away as she pressed her forehead against Addie's own.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I was right." Addie smiled.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Right about what?" Louise asked, trying not to panic.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"That I would like kissing you. Very much."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It was very nice wasn't it?" Louise smiled, a blush growing on her porcelain cheeks. Much different than kissing boys, Louise thought. Much better. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She didn't want to push her luck. She started shifting away, intent on grabbing the blue jeans off the floor and jumping into them so that they could lay on the floor and listen to records like they usually did.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ellie, will you do it again?" Addie asked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She had spoken so softly that Louise had barely heard her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You'd like me to?" Louise smiled, moving closer once more. “Kiss you again?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'll try it this time." Addie giggled, leaning forward. "You smell nice." She breathed, pausing at Lou's neck.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Louise shivered at the feel of Addie's hair brushing against her neck and ear.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"So do you, Addie." Louise grinned, licking her lips. "Kiss me."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Do you know what you're doing?" Addie panted, not letting go of Louise's hair that she was gripping.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>They were in Addie’s room after school and even though Louise had been over at Addie’s house and in her room before, she’d apologized for the pink ‘Adelaide’ letters glued to her bedroom door and swept teddy bears and stuffed animals off the bed in a haste, blush covering her cheeks.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Lou didn’t mind at all, but she loved the way Addie was blushing and rushing around trying to make her room more ‘presentable’. More adult. For her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No." Louise laughed, her fingers delicately tracing Addie's shoulders. "Do you?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No." Addie breathed with a smile.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"That's never stopped me before." Louise laughed. She leaned in and kissed Addie roughly and deeply. Kissing was second nature now. They’d been doing this for a few weeks now, switching whose house they went to for homework and dinner. Finding ways to actually do their school work in the middle of the night instead. It was like they'd always been kissing each other and there had never been a time before trying it for the first time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But Louise was hungry for more. She had just wanted to make sure that Addie was as eager and ready as she was. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Louise started to move her kisses down from Addie's lips towards her chin. She heard Addie start to whine quietly and smirked, moving to her jaw and then down her neck, stopping at her shoulder. She loved the sounds she was making and even more, she loved that she was the cause of them. She registered heat simmering in her stomach, but again, pushed it away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yes." Addie breathed before Louise could even ask for permission. Louise kissed her shoulder again before ghosting her hands over Addie's waist and hips until she'd reached the bottom hem of the shirt. She slowly rolled it higher until she could lift it up over Addie's shoulders. Addie shuddered as the cold air hit her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Louise leaned back slightly to admire the woman before her and sighed. Addie was beautiful and delicate. Louise wasn't surprised by the pearl colored bra with the tiny rose bud that lay in between Addie's breasts. She was surprised by Addie's hands. Addie's hands that she had assumed would try to take Louise's own shirt off. Addie's hands that instead reached out and grabbed one of Louise's hands. Addie's hands that placed Louise's hand over the cup of the bra and pushed gently.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ellie, touch me, please." Addie whispered, trailing Louise's hand further over the cup.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Louise groaned. She gently traced the outline of Addie's bra, savoring the soft skin peeking out of the cups and mesmerized by the curves of her breasts.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"May I?" Louise asked in a quiet voice to match Addie's as if they were sharing a secret. She gently played with one of Addie's bra straps. Addie nodded.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Please." She smiled.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Louise didn't hesitate. She gently reached her arms behind Addie as she leaned in to kiss her softly. She unhooked the bra with ease and pulled back, lowering one strap at a time to Addie's shoulders. The cups slowly fell down Addie's breasts and Louise softly gasped.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Addie, you're beautiful."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Louise sobbed quietly in her bed. Addie was too far away to touch. They couldn’t even speak. It was morning there when it was evening here. Addie would be getting ready for school and walking to homeroom by herself while Louise was eating dinner and doing homework. They promised to call (when their parents would allow the long distance calls) and they promised to write: postcards, letters, anything. But it wasn’t the same. And as much as she hated to admit it, she wanted Addie to be happy even if it meant that she stopped speaking to her or kissed someone else.</p><p> </p><p>Her stupid mother-approved outfit sat folded on her dresser, but she hated it. She hated wearing skirts and dresses. Unless—</p><p> </p><p>She wiped at the tears on her cheeks and sprung out of bed, making sure to lock the door to her bedroom. She had a few pairs of jeans. Some her mom knew about and others she’d saved up to get from some second-hand shops. What her mother didn’t know couldn’t hurt her. Even if she wasn’t in the place she loved, with the girl she, maybe loved? She could be more herself here, in time.</p><p> </p><p>She crawled to the backside of the closet and fumbled around for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but was interrupted by the knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Louise? Dinner in five.”</p><p>Shit. She abandoned her mission and huffed, checking in the mirror to make sure all traces of tears and redness were gone from her face.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh gosh, I love your outfit!”</p><p> </p><p>“Er, thanks.” Louise huffed, looking through the sun at a strawberry blonde girl in powder blue.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be new! I’m Tammy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Louise.” She smiled, trying at least to pretend to be friendly. She was going to need an acquaintance or two to survive.</p><p> </p><p>“I love yellow! Just the best color out there. Like sunshine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Louise sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t seem to be too happy to be starting school here,” Tammy frowned, the cheer coming down a few notches.</p><p> </p><p>“I miss my friends at home.” Louise admitted sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got an accent. Where are you from?”</p><p> </p><p>“Australia.” Louise smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” Tammy grinned. “I’ve never left the country. Our biggest move was from Jersey to here. Pretty much the same, just new friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Change is change.” Louise mumbled, fidgeting with the yellow skirt.</p><p> </p><p>Tammy ruffled something in her hair and Louise froze.</p><p> </p><p>“Your little yellow ribbon was sideways,” Tammy giggled. “It’s perfect now!”</p><p> </p><p>Lou grinned awkwardly. Only Addie had ever touched her hair, well, besides her mother. She hadn’t felt that same warm feeling when Tammy fixed her ribbon though.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on. I’ll walk you inside so we can get your schedule and I’ll show you around.” Tammy offered her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Lou waved it off. “I’ll follow you.”</p><p> </p><p>They started walking towards the high school.</p><p> </p><p>“So, do you go by Louise or something else? I always wanted a nickname but Tammy’s already short.” Tammy babbled.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate Louise,” she admitted with a laugh. “I usually go by El—”</p><p> </p><p>She paused. Now was that chance to be someone else. Be more her. Damnit. She realized she’d left the jeans at home in her flurry this morning. But at least she could fix one thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Lou. I usually go by Lou.” She finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Short and sweet,” Tammy considered. “I like it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Lou mused seeing a group of boys. “That Dodge isn’t bad. More of a Ford person myself, but I like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“The what?” Tammy laughed. “Oh, you mean Danny’s car? Isn’t he a fox!”</p><p> </p><p>“A Wayfarer I think.” Lou mumbled to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, way hot!” Tammy giggled, misunderstanding Lou.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Danny looked up and whistled at the pair.</p><p> </p><p>“Got a surprise for ya!” Tammy sang, dragging Lou over.</p><p> </p><p>“Who we got here?” he asked, looking Lou up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“Danny Ocean, this is Louise.” Tammy presented proudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Just Lou.” She corrected Tammy, extending a hand to Danny.</p><p> </p><p>“You want a cigarette, Just Lou?” Danny asked, holding one out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no thanks. I don’t smoke.” She shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, go on. Try it!” Tammy suggested. She whispered in Lou’s ear, “I think he likes you, go on.”</p><p> </p><p>Lou let Danny stick the cigarette between her lips and light it.</p><p> </p><p>She inhaled and immediately started coughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shit.” Tammy giggled. “I should’ve told you not to inhale if you’re not used to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay, Tam.” Danny grinned, taking the cigarette from Lou’s lips. “She’ll get better at it. I’ll teach her.”</p><p>“Later, Danny. I’ve got to take her to find her schedule. We’ll see you around?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cool. Let’s go, guys.” He motioned to the other boys as he slid on a jacket.</p><p> </p><p>Lou admired the cool, black leather jacket and immediately wondered what she would look like in it.</p><p> </p><p>“God, you’re so lucky!” Tammy gushed, pulling her along into the school. “Danny Ocean totally likes you. He has a car, he plays guitar, I mean just how he looks! Wow!”</p><p> </p><p>Lou didn’t get it. But then, she wanted a car around she could steal for a drive, or a guitar to borrow. Maybe even find a way to smuggle that jacket. This could work out, after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Super lucky.” Lou muttered, feeling a pang in her heart as they entered the front office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lou/Delaware</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“May I help you, dear?” The secretary asked with a smile as Tammy waved a quick goodbye to Lou and slipped into the hallway. Lou was momentarily disappointed to lose her chatty almost-friend. It seemed she’d be braving the morning alone.</p>
<p>“It’s my first day,” Lou started.</p>
<p>“Well, dear. Welcome to Rydell High!” she grinned. “You’ll have to fill out these forms.”</p>
<p>Lou nodded at the forms before asking for a pencil. She paused, the lead a centimeter from the paper. She quickly scrawled Louise in a dainty, loose script, but then thought better and scrubbed the eraser across the name until it disappeared into little pink pieces of rubber and grey dust.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks y'all for the sweet feedback on chapter one. Here's the next round!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>I don't drink or swear</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I don't rat my hair</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I get ill from one cigarette</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Keep your filthy paws off my silky drawers</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I know what you wanna do</em>
    <br/>
    <em>You got your crust</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I'm no object of lust</em>
    <br/>
    <em>\</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“May I help you, dear?” The secretary asked with a smile as Tammy waved a quick goodbye to Lou and slipped into the hallway. Lou was momentarily disappointed to lose her chatty almost-friend. It seemed she’d be braving the morning alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s my first day,” Lou started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, dear. Welcome to Rydell High!” she grinned. “You’ll have to fill out these forms.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lou nodded at the forms before asking for a pencil. She paused, the lead a centimeter from the paper. She quickly scrawled <em>Louise</em> in a dainty, loose script, but then thought better and scrubbed the eraser across the name until it disappeared into little pink pieces of rubber and grey dust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Lou’ she printed in straight, determined block letters. She stared at the paper until she saw purple dots and white specks before her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bell rang, vibrating in her head as the letters appeared in and out, blurry and sharp. She stared at the paper a moment longer until the secretary had called out “Miss Miller?” twice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gosh, sorry!” she lied smoothly handing over the paperwork in exchange for a schedule slip. “I’ll get out of your hair.” She smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No worries at all, doll.” She smiled back. “Your first class is down the hall to the left. Last door on the end.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lou nodded her thanks and headed out the door and down the hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard some commotion at the other end of the hall, but was too far away to make out the student’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aren’t you supposed to be in homeroom?” a teacher snapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was just walking.” The student hissed back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were dawdling.” The teacher corrected her. Lou kept scurrying down the hall, trying not to laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked back quickly, catching long, wavy hair and tight black pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am.” The girl replied sarcastically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lou giggled, almost at the proper door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is no way to start a new semester, missy. Maybe a session of banging erasers would put you on the right track.”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lou heard gum snapping. She hid her smile quickly and took a deep breath, her hand on the knob to the classroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lou held her breath through the teacher’s introduction of herself and of Lou to the class.  By lunch, she wasn’t even sure which classes she’d been to. She actually liked school and got good marks without much trying, but her mind was stuck back in Australia. Back with Addie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Popcorn?” Louise asked with a soft smile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Just a Tim Tam, please.” Addie whispered with an awkward smile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Get whatever you want, Ad.” Louise laughed. She gently hooked her pinky with Addie’s own and saw Addie smile shyly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Addie was fumbling in her pocket for change.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Louise stopped her hand with her own and removed a bill from her pocket and slid it across the counter to the cashier.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ellie. You already covered the tickets.” Addie sighed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t worry about it.” Louise whispered with a smile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Half an hour later, Louise was trying and failing to pay attention to the movie. Her palms were sweaty and she kept shifting uncomfortably in her seat. She wanted so badly to turn to her side and look at Addie as she softly munched on her candy bar. She wanted to touch her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>She kept her eyes pinned and open to the screen, but thoughts flowed freely through her mind. Addie’s lips. Her green eyes. The way her hair curled at the bottom when it was fanned across Louise’s pillows. Her matching bra and panties with the little pink rosebud. Her—</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Louise let out a gentle breath as she felt Addie’s hand on her thigh. She felt heat warm her cheeks and neck as her hand slid further down her leg and under the cotton of her skirt.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Addie.” Louise whispered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shhh.” Addie smiled, moving her hand closer to Louise’s underwear.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Louise squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth as she felt Addie’s hands paused between her thigh and the heat between her legs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are those…shorts?” Addie laughed softly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Louise was silent.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ellie?” Addie whispered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Addie kept edging her hand along Louise’s underwear and smiled in the dark as she felt a patch of wetness. Suddenly, Louise’s thighs snapped together, pinching Addie’s hand between them. Louise moved her hand from between her legs and kissed the back of the hand softly before folding it back in Addie’s lap.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But Ellie—"</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t touch me there.” Louise scolded Addie, immediately regretting her tone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>She was confused. This was what she had wanted, right? It felt good when she touched Addie like that, addictive even, and she craved it for herself. But it hadn’t felt right. She hadn’t liked it. She was stuck wondering why.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Addie shrunk back against her chair, watery eyes staring ahead at the screen, lip quivering.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t—I’m sorry. I don’t…I don’t think I want that,” Louise muttered in broken pieces. “I just want to do that for you—if that’s okay.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Addie nodded without looking at Louise.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s not you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Let’s just watch the movie, El.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Louise nodded and turned back to the screen for a few minutes, still not able to pay attention, but for different reasons now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“They’re boxers.” Louise finally whispered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Addie stared at her for a moment.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“They’re not shorts. They’re boxers.” She explained.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You mean boy’s underwear?” Addie asked, slightly confused.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes.” Lou simply said.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re halfway there,” Tammy smiled, putting her hand on top of Lou’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lou flinched and pulled the hand away quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry.” Tammy frowned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t be,” Lou sighed. “I’ve been something awful to you. It’s not your fault I’m here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d imagine it’s really hard.” Tammy sympathized. “Did you have a best friend there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lou smiled at the thought of Addie, but brushed it away once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something like that,” she offered, hoping Tammy knew it was hard for her to talk about and not her being rude.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tammy changed the subject quickly. “Who have you got this afternoon?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lou rattled off the teacher’s names for her next three classes and smiled when she learned that she would share two of them with Tammy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tammy rolled her sandwich Ziploc into a tight ball and pushed it into her empty brown bag that had held her lunch. She looked at Lou for a moment as if trying to find the proper words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know that I’m not…whoever your friend is. But I hope that I can be the friend you need here.” Tammy whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lou looked up at her with a smile. “I’d really like that, Tammy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She genuinely meant it and she was glad that Tammy seemed to understand as best as she could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tammy was beaming and Lou couldn’t help letting out a comfortable laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want to sleep over at my house this weekend?” Tammy asked. “We could…I could pierce your ears!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lou grabbed at her earlobes almost protectively. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” She murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All the cool girls have theirs done. Mom won’t let me, but I know how to do it.” Tammy explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lou frowned. She didn’t want to look like ‘all the cool girls’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The guys really seem to like it. Like, Danny, I mean.” Tammy added.</p>
<p>Now this, Lou could work with. Anything to get in with that crowd. Besides, she liked the idea of some shiny gold peeking through her white-blonde hair. It drew people in closer. Made them curious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright.” Lou agreed reluctantly, pushing a tater tot dangerously low into a pile of ketchup until it disappeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knew it!” Tammy gasped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Knew what?” Lou asked, confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have a <em>crush</em> on Danny!” Tammy exclaimed, suddenly even giddier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Lou hissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t have to be embarrassed! I totally get it. You two would be beyond cute together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lou hesitated. Perhaps it would be useful to lie…no, not lie…to <em>con </em>Tammy. She could help Lou get closer to Danny and that car, that jacket, anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But before she could “admit” to her crush for Tammy’s sake and her own selfish desire, Danny was standing in front of their table on the lawn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How many days until Christmas vacation?” Lou sighed to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“86.” Tammy squeaked, kicking Lou’s leg under the table as Danny got closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tammy,” He nodded. “Miller.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lou snickered at the nickname. She liked being addressed by her last name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ocean.” She tossed back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s some fast wit, I like that.” He laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He clambered over the bench and sat down, grabbing Tammy’s abandoned apple. He took a bite and stared down Lou as he chewed before quickly switching his focus to Tammy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You ladies going to the game this weekend?” Danny asked with a grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, definitely,” Tammy smiled. “We were just talking about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You gonna cheer me on, Lou?” he asked, switching his focus once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s the sport?” Lou asked, slightly curious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Football.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Which one?” Lou asked, patting down the side of applesauce on her tray with a plastic fork.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The American one.” He sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gave a nod of approval.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you’ll be there?” he confirmed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure.” Lou finished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll cheer me on?” He grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Depends how you play.” Lou chuckled, taking the apple from him and putting it back in front of Tammy. “Stealing isn’t very nice, Danny.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What if I’m trying to steal your heart, Miller?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then get a better line.” Lou retorted. “Go on ahead, Tammy and I have things to discuss.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny held up his hands in defeat. “I’ll see you two at the game.” He smiled before walking away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you’re good at this!” Tammy laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can be.” Lou smiled. “So, when’s this game?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Friday,” Tammy explained. “I’ll pick you up for the game and then you can come back to my house for the night?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have a car?” Lou was impressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just my mom’s,” Tammy frowned. “But she lets me take it on the weekends sometimes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good enough.” Lou smiled. It was more than she was allowed to do at least.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good evening, Rydell Rangers!” the speakers boomed. “Tonight is our very first pep rally, so let’s show our Rangers some Rydell pride. If you can’t be an athlete, be an athletic supporter!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, okay. So it’s usually just a simple: <em>Give them hell, Rydell! </em>Oh, oh, or <em>do a split, give a yell, give a cheer, for old Rydell!</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ew.” Lou wrinkled her nose. “Why do you know them so well?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” Tammy blushed. “I tried out for cheerleading last year. Didn’t make it though. I’m hoping it’s a cinch next year. I already know the cheers and moves. Just have to keep practicing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure you’ll get it,” Lou smiled. Tammy was certainly peppy enough, but she truly wanted Tammy to succeed. She definitely shined brighter while she was babbling about it and it was contagious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Way to go, way to fight! Go Rydell, fight, fight, fight!” The announcer boomed again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lou looked down the bleachers to the track outlining the football field and wrinkled her nose at the pack of cheerleaders in tight little white skirts and matching white sweaters with big burgundy R’s emblazoned on them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yank them, tear them, rip them down. Tear them up and roll them around!” the girls cheered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oof. That seems a bit violent.” Lou laughed, wrinkling her nose again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seven year slump,” Tammy explained. “They’re getting anxious to win. Everyone gets a bit too into it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do a split. Give a yell. Shake your tits for old Rydell!” A man screamed from higher up in the bleachers. His buddies high fived him and laughed along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bite me!” One of the cheerleaders shrieked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Name the time and place, Daph!” he yelled back to the cheers of the other guys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lou was disgusted. She hated the way high school boys acted towards women. She started glancing around for a distraction and saw movement below the bleachers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cigarette smoke was blowing upwards towards the seats and Lou caught the same brunette hair whipping over a shoulder and then a leather-clad arm swing possessively over her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could make out a corvette waiting on the street the two climbed into.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned back to Tammy, “Can we go?” she pleaded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In a sec,” she promised. “Look over there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lou whipped her head around and saw Danny making his way up the steps. He frowned at Lou with confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You headed out?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just about,” she spoke flippantly. “Doesn’t seem like you’re even halfway close to a win and it’s just past halftime.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, come on.” He sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lou shrugged and stood up from the bleachers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell you what, you come next week and I’ll win this for us.” Danny offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh?” Lou smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you take this,” he bargained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lou heard Tammy let out a small squeal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My jacket,” Danny explained, taking it off his shoulders from over his uniform.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, this is mine now?” Lou grinned, disappointed it was his letterman jacket and not the leather one she’d seen earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wear it to the game next week. If we win, I buy you a shake.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And if you lose?” Lou prompted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I buy you a shake.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So either way, this ends with a date?” Lou laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s the goal, Miller.” He winked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lou gripped the jacket before tying it around her waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, Ocean. It’s a deal. Go get back out there.” She smiled, slapping his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A slap? How about a kiss instead?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Buy me a shake first.” She winked back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want a Twinkie?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never had one.” Lou confessed, taking a sip of wine from Tammy’s thermos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Twinkies and wine. It’s classy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tammy, come on.” Lou laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? It’s a dessert wine.” Tammy pouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like the wine.” Lou admitted. “Never had any before.”</p>
<p>“Never?” Tammy gaped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, champagne at my cousin’s wedding once.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, ring-a-ding-ding.” Tammy teased. “When do I get to pierce your ears?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Once I’ve had the entirety of this thermos.” Lou sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do I get to ask about the jacket?” Tammy asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were there, Tam.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tammy smiled at the nickname, but put her curiosity aside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s do it in the bathroom. Mom will kill me if there’s blood on the carpet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lou frowned before throwing back a good portion of the thermos. “Let’s do this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It might hurt for a sec, but beauty is pain!” Tammy sang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just have the damn ice ready,” Lou groaned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos appreciated as always...next we move away from Lou chapters to Danny!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>